


Memories

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were still a lot of things that Daniel didn’t remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "madders_ahatter" in 2014

There were still a lot of things that Daniel didn’t remember.

Reading mission reports had helped remind him about the projects he’d been working on— enough that he trusted himself to go off-world with his team again— but most of his personal life was one big blank. Which made his upcoming seven mandatory days of time off something of a problem for Daniel. What did he even like to do in his downtime?

“Hey, Daniel,” said Sam, leaning in his office doorway. “Any plans for tomorrow?”

“No,” he admitted, sheepishly, but she grinned.

“You do now.”

Sam showed up at his apartment around three the next afternoon, with a bottle of wine, a box of microwave popcorn and the _Indiana Jones_ trilogy.

“Do I like those movies?” Daniel asked, giving up on finding wineglasses and pouring out generous measures into two probably-clean mugs.

“Oh, no, you hate them,” Sam said, easily. “But you like pointing out the archaeological inaccuracies.”

“Ah,” said Daniel.

They ate popcorn all afternoon and ordered pizza for dinner. Daniel must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, it was dark out and there was a note from Sam on his fridge— _I borrowed your shower and some clean clothes. See you in a couple of days. Love, Sam._

Daniel’s doorbell rang at exactly ten-after-eleven the next morning, and he opened the door to find Teal’c standing there. “Um, hi?”

“Good morning, Daniel-Jackson,” said Teal’c.

There was, apparently, an exhibit of _Star Wars and Science_ at the Denver Museum of Nature and Science, so Daniel grabbed his coat and followed Teal’c outside.

“Who taught you how to drive?” he asked, as Teal’c made a perfect three-point turn back into traffic.

“You did,” said Teal’c, and Daniel smiled, remembering only a little, but enough to count.

The museum was very interesting, not just the _Star Wars_ exhibit, but the rest of the displays about various Earth cultures. They stayed until the building closed, and when Teal’c dropped him off back at home, Daniel was tired enough he fell asleep almost instantly.

Only to be woken _very_ early the next morning by a surprisingly chipper Jack, who pushed a mug of coffee into Daniel’s hands and began rummaging through the closet.

“It’s not breaking and entering,” said Jack, when Daniel protested. “You gave me a key.”

A short drive in Jack’s truck (and a stop for more coffee) brought them to a wide creek, where Daniel could see several people standing on the banks.

Jack held out a lawn chair and a fishing pole. “There’s beer, too.”

Daniel didn’t catch a single thing, but he felt content just to sit with Jack, casting his line into the water. Just as the sun started setting, he was startled by the sudden _crunch_ of gravel and they looked up to see two people walking toward them— Sam waved, and Teal’c nodded a greeting over the large cake box he carried.

“Happy birthday, Danny Boy,” said Jack, and he grinned.

THE END


End file.
